


Rescue

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fights, Humor, Rexsoka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "A little warning would have been nice!"
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: War

“A little warning would have been nice!” Rex shouts as he picks himself up. The dust from the rock collapse is still settling as he presses his back against the stone, his blasters hot in his hands as he shoots down the droids ahead.

“No time, Rexer!” Ahsoka calls back with a laugh from somewhere ahead, her lightsabers humming as she cuts through the droids he can't even see. The sound is the only way he can track her, and he hopes she’s not doing something reckless with her own safety since she’s already saved him. 

They’re trapped, the canyon they’d been in blocked off from either side by rockfall. It’ll be a killing floor if they’re not careful, and he doesn’t have time to find an escape. He just has to trust that Ahsoka is calling in evacs as he barks orders to the troopers over his own comms. It's a brutal fight, low visibility even with their helmets and overwhelming numbers of droids surrounding them as they defend the one place they can have their backs to a wall; he can only hope they don't get surrounded, or they're finished. 

The harsh report of a blaster cannon from overhead has never sounded so good. The larty cuts off the approach of another wave of droids as they spill from a transport, and Rex runs for it. He doesn’t bother warning Ahsoka till he snags her around the waist and drags her in with him.

“Aww, Rex! It was just getting fun,” she grumbles, her grin bright against the desert dust covering every inch of her. He just groans and slumps down onto the floor of the transport, shaking his head as the adrenaline starts to fade. “I can leave you to get squashed by rocks next time if you want.”

He tugs off his bucket, glaring tiredly at her as he tries to keep himself from smiling in return. She just beams, leaning down to leave a gray-smudged kiss on his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> All of these will probably be short, as I'm working every day this week and have limited writing time, but I hope you enjoy them anyway!


End file.
